let's be together
by leviadrache
Summary: A collection of various, unrelated Aichi x Kai drabbles. (Added Chapter 5: "Don't worry. Both of us will be together forever. Isn't this what you wished for?")
1. waiting

Sometimes, Aichi just wants to tell Kai the _thing_.

It starts when he sits there at schools and his class is not really boring, but also not interesting enough to actually listen to the stuff their teacher talks about and he takes out his deck case carefully, hoping no one else sees him and takes out the card at the top of his deck.

Blaster Blade is a knight in shining armour, a knight who is afraid of nothing, someone who can do everything he wants without worrying or hesitating or being nervous and Aichi is not like Blaster Blade, but he wants to be like him.

When school's over, Aichi stuffs all of his things into his bag. On his way home, he walks through the park, hopes to see Kai laying on one of the benches, but does not and he gets a little disappointed, because, yeah, he really wanted to see Kai. At home, he eats and his confidence boosts up again and he really wants to tell Kai this thing _now_.

But he's got homework to do and the card shop is closed today anyway and Kai was not in the park, but there'll be tomorrow, right?

So Aichi starts thinking about what he'll say, what words to use, wonders when he should say it and how to find Kai somewhere alone, without the possibility of Miwa or anyone else interrupting them.

In the evening, he lays in his bed and he has every little thing played out in his head, has thought about every single possible scenario.

When he sees Kai on the next day, he doesn't actually tell Kai, simply convinces himself to do it tomorrow.

But tomorrow is not today and tomorrow never comes.


	2. water

On some days, he's there and tries to reach out for Aichi, tries to grab him and hold him and make sure he'll never leave like this again, but he can't, because Aichi is gone and Kai can't find him.

It's really frustrating.

In his dreams, it's dark and he can't see Aichi. There's darkness and water all around him. When he reaches towards the water, because it's clean and pure and Kai wants to be pure and clean again, too, it always slips away, and it's impossible to actually touch it.

There's no light, but the colour of the water still keeps changing, sometimes blue, sometimes red, then black and finally blue again. It also changes its shape, when he reaches for it, moves away, flows away and Kai never knows where exactly it is.

It keeps staying unreachable, just like Aichi.

Sometimes, Kai can see his own reflection in the water, which should also be impossible, considering the darkness around him. He looks pale and his eyes look so tired, or maybe he's just imagining he looks like that, because he simply knows he is worried and feels ill and tired and only wants to lay down in some comfortable bed, with Aichi _by his side_.

He never actually needed someone to physically hold him, to make him feel better, because, with his parents being gone, there has never been someone before. But now there's Aichi, who took his hand to lead him out of the darkness and Kai needs him back.

Without him, Kai is afraid to give in and fall into the darkness once again.

When he wakes up from those dreams, that aren't nightmares, but feel like ones, he feels empty and still tired. He checks his own reflection in the mirror in the bathroom and he looks pale and sleepy and wants to lay down again, but can't, because he knows sleep full of those dreams won't help him relax and the mirror reminds him of his dreams, too, because he sees himself in there, but that's not really himself; it's not _real_ at all.

Who actually gets to decide who is real and what's not? They don't think Aichi's real, but Kai thinks, well, _knows_ Aichi is indeed real, so is he right or are they, the rest of the world, right?

He tries to touch his image in the mirror, but can't and only touches the cold and smooth surface under his fingers and he's hungry and feels stupid and

he misses Aichi.

_Water only kills fire, but it won't kill the flames in his heart that easily._


	3. sunset

this is inspired by that scene in minivan ep 6 and you should all watch minivan because the kaichi there is really dumb and great

* * *

Watching the sunset is nothing special for Aichi, since the sun kind of sets everyday and it's pretty, but there are also lots of other pretty things, so watching the sunset is just something people probably hyped too much, something that's not too important.

Still, when he sees Kai standing there, facing the sunset and looking really calm with that thing that is not a frown on his face, Aichi can't stop himself from wondering that, maybe, this watching the sunset stuff has something other than simple beauty to offer.

He has never actually watched the sunset from the beginning until the end, just sometimes glanced at it when he was outside late or looked out of the window, but never actually cared.

To him, something like the sunset just never held any importance.

He should perhaps try to find out what's so special about it, he thinks as he approaches Kai, but Kai doesn't turn around and the cars around them are too loud and the sound of him walking is too quiet and Kai doesn't hear him and can't see him, because his eyes are closed and Aichi doesn't try to talk to him, because Kai looks really nice with his eyes closed in the soft, orange light and he seems to be so relaxed and Aichi doesn't want to ruin that.

Maybe that normal sunset makes Kai imagine something really cool and awesome, something really nice and refreshing. Maybe it makes his images stronger and more beautiful.

So, Aichi wants to try getting those images as well, closes his eyes, too and thinks of the sunset and thinks of himself, standing there, strong and brave just like he always wanted to be. He imagines himself, standing there just right next to Kai.

With his eyes closed, he doesn't notice Kai looking at him, doesn't see the smile spreading on Kai's face, but it's okay, because he can imagine watching another sunset at a different place where he's standing right next to Kai, imagines Kai looking at him gently with an even brighter smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

written for that three sentence meme on tumblr. it's for gemini-chan, who requested "Kaichi College"

* * *

If there's one thing Kai didn't expect to happen on his first day of college, it was meeting _him_ of all the people who could have been there. They haven't seen each other since Kai left the town when they were children and, while it would be a lie to say that he forgot about the shy kid, it's not like Kai considered meeting him again as a realistic option to actually happen.

Sendou Aichi, the boy who used to be his best friend when they were younger and even insisted on Kai becoming his husband when they are adults. ("Aichi, you can't marry Kai-kun without asking for _his_ opinion properly," his mother used to say, but Aichi kept pouting. "But he's so~ good at cardfighting and cooking, Mom. Who else could be a better person for me to marry?")

Aichi bumps into him in the hallways, falls down between various people passing by, blushes just like he used to when they were kids and Kai teased him, but on his older face with shorter hair it just looks illegally adorable and Kai feels like throwing up. Though Aichi doesn't look at him and instead looks at the floor, picking up the books he dropped and letting out waves of apologies.

Smiling, Kai kneels down next to him, ignoring the other people around them, who complain about them taking up so much space in the way too small and way too crowded hallway. He stretches out his hand and after a moment of hesitation, Aichi grabs it and allows Kai to gently pull him back on his feet, still muttering apologizes and finally lifting his gaze. Kai can tell the moment Aichi recognized him by the way his eyes lightened up.

"Don't be sorry. How's my future husband doing?"


	5. sweet, sweet dreams

set in a link joker au, where the reverse fighters win and kai takes aichi as his "price"

warning for captivity

* * *

He does hear the sound of the door being opened and closed again, hears the approaching footsteps and hears the breath of the person standing next to him.

"Aichi. Wake up."

He hears the voice but keeps his eyes closed. Burying his head further into the soft pillows, he tries to keep his breathing calm and steady, tries to make the other believe he was still asleep.

"Aichi."

The voice is sweet and charming. It has such a friendly undertone, as if things were all right, as if everything that happened was just a bad dream, as if the both of them were okay again.

It keeps calling his name, telling him to wake up, something that has become a habit between the two of them. Him coming in early in the morning and Aichi squeezing his eyes shut to pretend this is just a dream.

He keeps his eyes closed to wake up from this nightmare and to escape from Kai's sweet, sweet voice.

The voice is so happy and cheerful and tells Aichi how much he cares about him, tells him how precious he is and how Kai's never going to lose him again. It tells them how they'll stay together forever and Aichi can't stand it.

"Wake up, Aichi."

Two hands carefully take the sheets away from his body, but it doesn't matter, because the room is warm and the mattress is as soft as the pillows under his head. Maybe, somewhere in the past, Aichi would have thought laying in such a warm and comfortable bed with Kai sitting by his side is nice. Though in his case, 'past' doesn't mean years and years in the past but just a few weeks ago, laying here with _Kai-kun_ would have seemed like a nice, unreachable dream.

Yet, being in this situation now is a nightmare.

"Aichi~"

One hand gently grabs his chin and Aichi wants to slap it away, because this is still _his_ face and it's his decision whether he wants this hand on it or not. It's him who decides if this feels nice or not and the voices that whisper to him and tell him to accept and appreciate this are wrong and he wants them gone.

An other hand slips between Aichi and the soft, soft mattress. It traces the metal on his wrists. Aichi doesn't move. After a few moment it lets go of the handcuffs, that keep his hands neatly under his body and lets it rest on the collar on Aichi's neck.

"I _know_ you're awake. There's no need to always waste so much time playing your silly games. Open your eyes."

Gentle fingers wrap around his neck, but before they have time to squeeze the vulnerable spot, Aichi's eyes flash open. A sweet smile plays on Kai's lips and yet, his eyes remain stony, just like they always are.

No matter how much he changed, his eyes are still the same and the way they casually look into Aichi's hurts to an extent that's worse than everything else; worse than unwanted fingers on his face, worse than the collars around his neck and his wrists, worse than the sweet, sweet voice Kai speaks with.

He places his index finger on Aichi's lips. The way a single lonely finger on his lips transformed into such a fierce and clear command is incredible; the sick and twisted urge to obey despite all parts of his body, every single muscle wanting to resist, despite the heavy temptation to just turn his face away and to finally fight once again.

"Do it," the deep, sweet, sweet voice sings and he opens his mouth. The finger doesn't slip inside, instead Kai laughs.

"Good."

Despite all his efforts, Aichi whimpers when rough and cold lips press on his mouth and a tongue is pushed into his mouth. Unlike Kai, he doesn't close his eyes. He keeps looking at the monster Kai is now, afraid that his brain might trick him into thinking this was okay as soon as he closes his eyes, afraid his brain could start thinking that this was his dream finally coming true.

Afraid that he might start enjoying this as soon as he closes his eyes.

They stay like this for way too long, both of them breathing through their noses until Kai finally, finally pulls away again. He pulls Aichi into a sitting position and on his lap, stroking his cheeks and wiping away the little tears that escaped Aichi against his will.

"Don't worry. Both of us will be together forever. Isn't this what you wished for?"


End file.
